Talk:A Village Under Siege
OK, just out of curiosity, does anybody actually *not* defend the village? Might be worth noting you can go back to your camp and return without the town being overrun, (to heal injuries and such), but go to any other town and the village will be lost. It's worth noting that the village is no longer accessable after the Castle is restored. Additional Assistance approval I tried to correct this on the main page, but it made the spacing all weird after the template so if someone can revise this it'd be appreciated: Sten actually gives only +2 approval for persuading Berwick to fight, and +4 for persuading Lloyd to fight. Fritti Tailchaser 09:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) No spaces on the template: * Persuade or intimidate Berwick at the tarvern to fight (Sten ). * Persuade or intimidate Berwick at the tarvern to fight (Sten ) Spaces added on the template (your attempt): * Persuade or intimidate Berwick at the tarvern to fight (Sten ). * Persuade or intimidate Berwick at the tarvern to fight (Sten ). See how your attempt had spaces, the spaces were not excepted on the template, just remember templates don't always like additional spaces and may break. Make sure there is no extra spaces and the template should work fine. Check the history and the sources too you'll see you must have spread out the template by adding a space or pressing enter at one point in the middle of the template (the example is straight copy paste from your attempt). Tests it and if you still have problems let me know. 10:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Robbing dead bodies I just noticed while you are fighting the undead you can let any AI-villager die and take all their gear. After the fight some of them are mentioned as fallen soldiers by the elder priest. I don't know if it changes the upcoming storyline. -- Cocofang 14:51, May 22, 2010 (UTC) e/ Only works for the villagers defending the church. Dwyn and his men as well as Ser Perth and his knights will just vanish after dying (Berwick didn't die when I fought them but I guess he will just vanish as well). :Looting the bodies of all the fallen villagers is far more lucrative than saving them all. The helm received for a perfect defense is fine, but the loot from all the villagers is much more valuable. LVTDUDE (talk) 01:51, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Morale? The main article talks about ways to boost militia and knights' morale, but does that actually do anything? make them fight better or whatever? What is the precise effect? Markus Ramikin (talk) 10:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Refuse Or Accept Probably worth mentioning that one can take the reluctant members first and gain approval for refusing to help. Then go back to camp, change the party for those who wish to help, then return, offer help, and get a second lot of approval. (Unsure how persuasive one needs to be but Leliana had no pluses nor minuses during the refusal.) (talk) 20:37, December 4, 2014 (UTC)